The present invention relates to a method for displaying a battle situation under consideration and indication of the movement and position of friendly forces and with the position and motion behavior of targets being recorded from angular and distance information, as well as to apparatus for practicing the method.
For such a battle situation display, it is necessary to free the measured values obtained by sensors from irrelevant information and to concentrate the measured values for a display on which an observer can observe his own and the enemy's movements, and make decisions regarding tactical consequences.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,008 issued Sept. 14th, 1976 discloses a target evaluation device for use with ship's radar which generates target distance information for a plurality of distance ranges. This target evaluation device forms two pulses which identify the azimuthal expanse of the target and which are stored separately in their distance ranges. This information is used to derive the speed and course of the targets which are displayed as motion vectors. The target evaluation device described in this patent, used as a ship's radar and including an active transmitting system, has the drawback that it makes active soundings and, when in operation, gives away the position of the vehicle or ship on which it is installed. Moreover, the military significance of the target cannot be recognized so that the observer requires further information to determine how to adjust the motion behavior of his own vehicle to find ways to fight the enemy targets.